18 Maja 2013
TVP 1 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 85 Przykra niespodzianka 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 86 Cienie przeszłości; serial TVP 07:00 Las bliżej nas - odc. 39 - Skąd się bierze las; magazyn 07:15 Rok w ogrodzie 07:40 Laur dla ogrodnika - Laur dla stokrotki; cykl reportaży 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego żabie trudno żyć w stawie?; serial animowany 08:35 Dora poznaje świat - Robot Roberto, odc. 56 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:05 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Zły Po, odc. 13 (Bad Po); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:35 Supah Ninjas - Klub Szkieletów, odc. 24 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:00 Komisarz Alex. Kulisy serialu. - odc. 25; felieton 10:05 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 38 Budowa dróg - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:30 Latarnicy.pl - odc. 10 Hobby i zainteresowania a internet; magazyn 10:55 1000 pierwszych dni - odc. 6; program poradnikowy 11:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 11:40 Polskie drogi - odc. 6/11 - Rocznica - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:15 Piłka nożna - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa: Legia Warszawa - Lech Poznań ( studio ) 13:25 Piłka nożna - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa: Legia Warszawa - Lech Poznań ( I poł. ) 15:30 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton 15:50 Brat papieża 50'; dokument fabularyzowany 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 120 - Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Ale mądrale!; talk-show 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Skuter i kolorowa jaskinia, odc. 7 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Scrambler and the colourful cave, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Korsyki 20:15 Pogoda 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 38 - Dlaczego Romeo zginął - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Taxi 4 (Taxi 4) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2007) 23:05 Nagi instynkt 2 (Basic Instinct 2) 109'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:05 Kolejność uczuć 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993) 02:45 Nieproszony gość 56'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1986) 03:40 Londyńczycy - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 1/15 - Jubileusz, czyli jeszcze nie sprzątają; serial komediowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 991; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 941 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 942 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 943 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:45 Życie od kuchni - (9) 13:20 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 1 / 5 (Great animal escapes - ep. 1/ 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 13:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 31 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2043; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 97 "Historie samochodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 98 "Ludwik żelazne ramię" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18 - Wiem, kim jesteś - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:55 Kocham to, co lubię - (22); talk-show 17:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (9); program rozrywkowy 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 61 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 61; teleturniej 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne 22:20 Klucz do koszmaru (Skeleton Key) - txt. str. 777 99'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2005) 00:15 ROOTZ UNDERGROUND 01:10 Z odzysku; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 03:05 Klucz do koszmaru (Skeleton Key) 99'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2005) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Tu kobiety - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Sopot Miasto Sztuki; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Rozmowy o nadziei - Żylaki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Magazyn Przechodnia - nowy wiek - Zazdrość; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Kwiaty i ogrody - Pierwiosnki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wyszehradzki Rajd Kolarski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Eurowiadomości odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Forum Panoramy 17:15 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Tak czy inaczej - Swoi i obcy; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Tede jo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Aktywni 50+ odc.1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:58 Pogoda 19:00 Gdański Festiwal Muzyczny 2013; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Odkrywamy talenty na Pomorzu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Od maja do sierpnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Cha Cha cha; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Robert Więckiewicz - odc. 77; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 51; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Panorama 22:15 Panorama Sport 22:20 Pogoda 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:20 Wyszehradzki Rajd Kolarski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Ryszard Stanisławski, Muzeum otwarte; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Świat i gospodarka 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:17 Prawdę mówiąc - Robert Więckiewicz - odc. 77; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 131 (odc. 131); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Szukając pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Ryszard Stanisławski, Muzeum otwarte; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:07 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:33 Kod dostępu - odc. 51; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:02 Eurowiadomości odc.3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:38 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Szukając pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Show Misia Yogi (34) - serial animowany 06.10 Kirikou i dzikie bestie - film animowany, Francja 2005 07.35 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 3 (7) - serial animowany 08.05 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (12) - serial animowany 08.35 Prosiaczek i przyjaciele - film animowany, USA 2003 10.05 Ewa gotuje (189) - magazyn kulinarny 10.35 Scooby-Doo i duch czarownicy - film animowany, USA 1999 12.25 Skazani na siebie - komedia, USA 2003 14.50 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (11) - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Magia bez tajemnic (3) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (197) - serial komediowy 20.00 Faceci w czerni - komedia SF, USA 1997 22.00 Boks: Gala w Legionowie - waga ciężka: Krzysztof Zimnoch - Oliver McCall 23.00 Lekcja przetrwania - thriller, USA 1997 01.25 Lustra - horror, Rumunia/ USA 2008 03.50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (31) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (31) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1760, 1761) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Ugotowani (11) - reality show 13.50 Perfekcyjna pani domu (11) - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Top Model. Zostań modelką (11) - reality show 15.55 Przepis na życie (12) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Bitwa o dom (6) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (12) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 X Factor (13) - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Jestem na tak - komedia, USA/Australia 2008 23.55 Mission: Impossible 3 - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2006 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.40 Arkana magii (925) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:05 I Like It 5:55 Spadkobiercy 6:55 Mała czarna 7:55 Gniew Boży 8:50 Klub Winx 9:20 Klub Winx 9:50 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 365 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 382 13:00 Spadkobiercy 14:00 Wzór Odcinek: 58 Sezon: 3 14:55 Zagadkowe zgony Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 15:25 Tajemnica meteorytu z Czelabińska 16:35 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 17:05 Miliony Balieya 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 366 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:05 Pyton II 23:00 Zombies: Wicked Little Things 1:00 Chłopaki z taśmy 2:00 Mała czarna 3:00 I Like It 3:50 4music 4:40 Przerwa z nadawaniu TVN 7 5:00 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 5 5:55 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 6 6:50 Mango - Telezakupy 8:55 Rodzinka jak inne Odcinek: 5 9:25 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 10:20 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 10:50 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 11:20 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 11:50 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 12:20 Nikomu ani słowa 14:15 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 12 15:30 Chuck Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 16:30 Dr House Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 17:30 Dr House Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 18:30 Dr House Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 19:30 Facet z ogłoszenia 21:35 Sok z żuka 23:30 Za szybcy, za wściekli 1:45 Arkana magii 3:50 W roli głównej Odcinek: 5 4:20 W roli głównej Odcinek: 6 4:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 3 6:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 2 7:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 202 7:55 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 8:55 Niewiarygodne sceny z życia zwierząt Odcinek: 1 10:00 Metamorfoza 11:55 Barbie i trzy muszkieterki 13:45 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 15:55 Klątwa Tutenchamona Odcinek: 2 17:45 Stawka większa niż życie Odcinek: 8 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 2 20:00 W odwecie za śmierć 22:00 Kibice do dzieła! 0:25 Supertankowiec 2:20 Zobacz to! Puls 2 6:00 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 1 6:10 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 2 6:30 Reksio Odcinek: 47 6:40 Reksio Odcinek: 48 6:55 George prosto z drzewa Odcinek: 13 7:25 Superauta Odcinek: 24 8:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 36 8:30 Królowa miecza Odcinek: 6 9:30 Królowa miecza Odcinek: 7 10:25 Brudna robota Odcinek: 10 11:25 Nalot na restaurację Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 12:20 Austin Stevens - pogromca węży Odcinek: 6 13:20 Bindi: opowieści z dżungli Odcinek: 9 14:00 Niewiarygodne sceny z życia zwierząt Odcinek: 1 14:55 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 15:55 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 27 17:00 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 1 17:10 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 2 17:30 Reksio Odcinek: 48 17:45 George prosto z drzewa Odcinek: 13 18:15 Superauta Odcinek: 24 18:45 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 28 19:50 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 29 20:55 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 30 22:00 Robocop Odcinek: 12 23:00 Piękni i ambitni Odcinek: 42 0:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 2 0:30 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 2 1:00 Spartakus: Zemsta Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 2:05 Spartakus: Zemsta Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 3:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 685* Prognoza gastronomiczna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 686* Wieś wydała wyrok; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 687* Niedziela; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 688* Adwokat; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 689* Śledztwo; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:50 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 1/5 Po przygodę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Polonia w Komie - USA - Stork (232); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Załoga Eko II - odc. 15 - Kampanie wśród dzieci i młodzieży; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 15; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 59 - Kryminał - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Polonia w Komie - USA - Stork (232); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Wodny świat" (126); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 521 - Reanimacja; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Polska poza Polską - W Australii; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (141); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 978; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kapela ze wsi Warszawa - koncert jubileuszowy (cz. 1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - W królestwie Posejdona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Dom - odc. 18/25 - Trzecie kłamstwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /2/; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 978; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - W królestwie Posejdona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Dom - odc. 18/25 - Trzecie kłamstwo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /2/; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Modrzejewska - Czerniowce odc. 3/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 SILESIUS 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Pierwszy pawilon; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Boccaccio '70 - cz. 1 (Boccaccio '70) 95'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1962); reż.:Luchino Visconti, Vittorio De Sica; wyk.:Sophia Loren, Romy Schneider, Anita Ekberg, Alfio Vita; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Dokument tygodnia - Uzależnieni od miłości (Love Addict); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania, Szwecja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Pies na środku drogi 36'; film krótkometrażowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Tadeusz Chudecki, Krzysztof Majchrzak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Jarosław Abramow Newerly - Z dna nieba i nie tylko; program artystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Sztuka czytania II odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 SILESIUS 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 131 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Gra o minikomputer; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 131 /2/; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Drumlersi; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 131 /3/; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka - Cream - Disraeli Gears (Cream - Disraeli Gears) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Bilet do kina - Szczęście (Stesti) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, CZECHY (2005); reż.:Bohdan Slama; wyk.:Tatiana Vilhelmova, Pawel Liska, David Dolnik, Boleslav Polivka, Martin Huba; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Susan Tedeschi na Avo Session (Susan Tedeschi plays Avo Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Hala odlotów - Do czego służy szkoła? Jaki jest cel edukacji?(odc. 34); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Bilet do kina - Szczęście (Stesti) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, CZECHY (2005); reż.:Bohdan Slama; wyk.:Tatiana Vilhelmova, Pawel Liska, David Dolnik, Boleslav Polivka, Martin Huba; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.05.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Sonda; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 11/24 - Piastunki z Baker Street (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 12/24 - Skradziony list (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 22 (84) Irlandia Północna - "Kierunek Atlantyk"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Cafe Historia - „Pamięć nieustająca…”; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 U nas na Pekinie - odc.6 Wyprowadzka; serial dokumentalny Ewy Borzęckiej; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Zdegenerowana; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Wojny z Indianami - odc. 2 "Kawaleria" (The great Indian wars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Ballada o dwóch domach; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Flesz historii - odc. 130; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Moje spotkania z Papieżem - arcybiskup Edward Nowak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Szansa na Sukces - Zespół Dwa plus Jeden; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Krakowskie oblicza kultury - Złota jesień krakowskiego średniowiecza; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Roman Czerniawski. Tajna gra - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego drodze na front - odc. 7 Do stu piorunów, gdzie ja jestem?; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego drodze na front - odc. 8 Honor damy; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Kalendarium historyczne - Meldunek przyniósł gołąb; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Na dachu świata - Tybet - Dzień 4 - Lodowiec Kharola; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.05.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Benefis - Jana Pietrzaka (2); STEREO 20:45 Cała jesteś w skowronkach - piosenki Leszka Aleksandra Moczulskiego II Festiwal Twórczości im. Marka Grechuty "Korowód" Karaków 2009; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Dorożkarz nr 13 62'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1937); reż.:Marian Czauski; wyk.:Stanisław Sielański, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Lena Żelichowska, Władysław Grabowski, Mieczysław Cybulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Bitwa o Monte Cassino 1944; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 5/21 - Kondycja fizyczna, czyli walka z metryką - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Ginące cywilizacje - Prośba o deszcz. Szamani w Burkina Faso odc. 14 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Po stronie boga jest zwycięstwo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:15 Szansa na Sukces - Grzegorz Ciechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Duże dzieci - (86); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Duże dzieci - (87); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (3); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Szansa na Sukces - Stanisław Soyka (śpiewa Osiecką); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Kurlandzki smak (214); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Ryski smak (215); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Obrzęd żaby (43); cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Israelitas (44); cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 The Voice of Poland. - Live (17); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (8); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Szansa na Sukces - Mrozu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - GRY I ZABAWY (70); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Tylko jeden skecz - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w Szczecinie 2012 - Ani Mru Mru; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Życie od kuchni - (8); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Kocham to, co lubię - (21); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - ZŁOTE BOBRY (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - ZŁOTE BOBRY (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - ZŁOTE BOBRY (3); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Telepeerele - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (8); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - GRY I ZABAWY (70); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Rozrywka Retro - Studio Gama - Czarny humor; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.25 Bajkowa TVS 10.05 Muzyczny Relaks 10.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.15 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.10 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 13.00 Romance TV: Miodowy miesiąc dla czwarga 14.45 Ślubne SOS 15.15 Doktor Martin 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.15 Śląskie od kuchni 22.55 Koncert życzeń 00.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.00 Świat w pigułce TVE Internacional 15.00 Telediario 1a Edicion 15.55 Saber y ganar 16.35 Fabricando Made in Spain 17.55 Final Copa del Rey Football. 19.45 Festival de Eurovision 2013 20.30 Telediario 2a Edicion 21.00 Festival de Eurovision 2013